


Watch Me

by SHINeeNAilee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, For porn it doesn't really have a lot of straight-up porn, Kid talks a lot about his fantasy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ran asks to watch him masturbate, This thing sorta exploded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINeeNAilee/pseuds/SHINeeNAilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt { VOYEURISM: I’LL WRITE YOUR CHARACTER WATCHING THE OTHER MASTURBATING. | KID & RAN }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Don't shoot me? Not beta'd.

He’d been surprised when she came to him with the request that started this whole thing. 

“Kid, can I watch you masturbate?” she had asked seriously, and it had startled Kid into blushing ( the tip of his ears turning red ) as he stared at her with mouth-opened-wide shock. She too had coloured before she stated more strongly, “I’m just curious to see as to what you, y’know, do! But…you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

He shook his head at the last statement, waving his gloved hands wildly. “No, no, it’s not that I don’t want to, what kind of healthy teenaged boy would I be if I didn’t want to masturbate, but I was just…surprised.”

With his agreement affirmed, she leaned back in her seat, a more confident smirk crossing her face ( even as the blush remained ). “Then…do it.” 

He swallows at the command, before he put on his show face, a cocky smirk growing on his face as he, basically, performed a strip tease to her, taking off his gloves with using only his teeth, carefully manipulating the knot of his tie and draping it around her neck ( to which she gave him an amused look ), carefully unbuttoning his jacket and shirt before slipping them off ( barring his scars for her to see ). Then, he both unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, pulling them off of himself slowly as he wiggled his hips. With his trousers gone, all that was left was his pants and, weirdly, his monocle still ( even his top hat had been thrown towards Ran to land perfectly on top of her head ), showing that he was half-hard. 

“Are you enjoying the show?” he asked with a wink, and Ran swallowed before rallying to roll her eyes. 

“I asked to watch you masturbate, not do a strip tease,” she stated sourly, to which Kid returned, “Is that a complaint?” 

His only reply was a light blush, and he laughed ( a light sound ) before flopping on the bed. 

“Hmmm, now, let’s see. Well, I usually prepare everything beforehand, but it seems that you had it already set up for me,” he stated with a raised eyebrow, holding up the tissue box so that she could see before dropping it on the dresser again. “Then I tend to make myself think of images, vivid images, of what should get me to turn on the most. Let’s see, which fantasy should I use this time…How about a basic? One where you climb on top of me and play with me to your heart’s content. I don’t think I need to tell you how much I admire and love your strength, nor do I need to explain  ** _just_**  how much it turns me on.

“Ah, but, yes, the fantasy. I imagine you, perhaps, chasing after me during a heist, your breasts heaving up and down as you chase after me, and I try to valiantly to get away, but your determination makes you able to tackle me on the rooftop so that I land hard on the ground, and you straddle me. My hands are, in a stroke of bad luck, underneath my back, and while I could buckle you off of me, it would cause a certain part of my body to, ah, rub against another part of yours that a gentlemen thief should not touch, not that I haven’t already touched it but still, and I’m curious to see where you’ll go.

“With me sufficiently pinned and under your control, you first take off the hat, which had somehow not fallen off when you tackled me, and then the monocle, kissing each area of my body as you take off their layers: your mouth so eagerly marking my neck, claiming me as your own, as you take off my neck tie and button my shirt, your mouth moving lower and lower before your teeth scrape across one of my nipples.” 

As he spoke, his hand moved to each place Ran in the fantasy should be kissing, and he was playing with his nipples, his pupils dilating wide as he immerses himself into the fantasy. He doesn’t even notice Ran doing something similar, tracing the path of his hand with her eyes, as if imagining she was really going where she was in the fantasy. 

“You continue to move down, unable to strip my shirt and jacket off entirely with my hands still behind my back, but you move the cloth as far out of the way as possible as you mouth ever inch of my stomach. By now, I’m trembling underneath you, having grown so hard despite you not even touching me down there, and even as you return back to my nipples, your hips start to jerk on top of me, causing tingles to r  **–** race down my spine and shooting p **–**  pleasure throughout my body.” 

He started to stutter as he palmed himself through his pants, rubbing himself up and down as if to imitate the actions of the fantasy!Ran would be doing. 

“I attempt, finally, to b **–**  buckle, to try to get some friction, but you are stronger than my aroused and honestly not-in-controlled self, and you force me to stay down, t  **–**  tightening your legs around me, and while I get my arms free from the small of my back, you grab my wrists and pin them to the ground so I can’t use them, your m  **–**  mouth never having moved from my neck. You still continue to move nice and slow on top of me, d **–** dragging me to the edge but never quite letting me come over.” 

Amazingly, he didn't speed up with his hand, keeping it at the speed the fantasy!Ran would have gone despite his obvious want for her ( for  _him_  ) to speed up. Still, he’s starting to pant, the faintest bit of flush coming onto his cheeks as sweat pools on his skin. His pants is starting to get wet from his pre-come, yet he can’t take himself out of his pants. 

“It’s not until I whimper, it’s not until I say  ** _please_**  that you f  **–**  finally release my hands and t  **–**  travel lower before unbuttoning my trousers and t  **–** taking me out of my pants before g  **–**  going d **–**  down on me and you s  **–**   ** _suck_**  and I  **–**  “

He had taken himself out of his pants at the same time the fantasy!Ran did, leaking pre-come all over his stomach, his hands travelling up and down as a wet sound filled the air as he travelled faster and faster ( losing his self-control ). He’s forced to cut himself off as his body  ** _vibrates_** , almost rising from the bed as his release comes and splatters across his own stomach, his vocal chords freezing as his pupils blew up extremely wide before he had to close his eyes. 

When he’s finally done, he panted on the bed for a few moments before his head lolls to where Ran was still sitting, her hands clenched tightly on the armrests of the arm chair, and he loosened his own grip of the bedsheets before he finished, “and I come, just like that.” 

Almost immediately after he finishes, Ran rushed from her seat to kiss Kid hard on the mouth, and he quickly undressed her before going down on her, fast and dirty, until she was releasing herself into his mouth with a moan even as he licked her dry. Face wet with her juices, he looked at her fully sated body before smiling. “Did you enjoy that?” 

“Extremely so,” she responded with her own deeply sated smile. “Thank you for doing that.” 

Kid would have kissed her if it wasn’t for the fact that he was covered in her, so he just allowed his smile widened at her instead. “Any time, Ran.” 


End file.
